


黎明将至

by Abyuanss



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, mob Gilver
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: "你们想对他做什么就对他做什么吧。"Dante把他留在了那里。





	黎明将至

**Author's Note:**

> 失眠了干脆来搞一发莫得感情的抖S小美人

    Gilver头痛得厉害，无论怎么挣扎都抬不起沉甸甸的眼皮。这让他心里的阴郁愈发翻滚起来。他身边这些卑贱的畜生们还在发出鬼哭狼嚎的叫声，越来越多的人开始放肆地在他身上乱摸，他试着从喉咙发出怒吼，实际只发出了几声醉醺醺的呻吟。Tony——Dante已经离开了，他听到那个男人漫不经心地好像在处理一件物品一样把他丢在了这里，扔在这样一群因为一点免费的酒精就得意忘形的佣兵中间。懦夫。他轻蔑地想，舍弃掉了自己的力量，和一群人类玩着过家家。但是他抑制住自己的火气。不是现在，他想，没有关系，他有足够的耐心。

    可是他身边这些正在被酒精冲昏头脑的野蛮人们从来不知道什么是耐心。这些日夜在生死边缘上跳恰恰的佣兵们一向懂得怎么及时行乐，趁乱溜走的Tony也并没有引起多少人关注——早在Gilver走进这间小酒吧的时候就已经有不少人开始觊觎他的屁股，现在这个凶巴巴酒量却差得惊人的小可怜醉醺醺地趴在地板上，从绷带缝隙中露出的皮肤泛着不自然的绯红，在Bobby粗暴的搜身下散乱的衣物看起来活像是已经被干过一轮。已经有人开始对着他掏出勃起的性器，满屋子的佣兵们在兽欲和警惕交战之下对峙，最后终于还是有耐不住性子的菜鸟第一个冲出去扯开Gilver的西装外套。

    看，这样的傻子活不久的。老手们一边嗤笑着一边围上去，很快更多的布料被挤出了快要密不透风的人群。

    Gilver皱起眉，试图让自己更深地埋进尚存一丝凉意的地板，好逃离愈发闷热的空气，可是佣兵们难得步调一致地组织了他。他包裹得严严实实的衣物被一层一层剥开，逐渐露出苍白的肌肤，而他唯一的反抗只是在有人摸上裹住他整个头颅的面颊时抱住了头。这无伤大雅，佣兵们仁慈地放过了这根布条，他们还是更在意一个泄欲的小洞。睡美人很快赤裸裸地暴露在一双双充斥着欲望的双眼之下，酒吧昏黄的灯光仿佛在这具线条流畅优美的肉体上抹上一层暧昧的蜜糖，有人贪婪地顺着那些美得像是被精心雕刻出来的线条一路舔下去，睡美人就更深地皱起眉，在一声无意识的呻吟中不安地挣动起来。

    天知道Gilver花了多大的自制力才抑制住自己咆哮的杀意。一开始是带着厚茧的手，然后是黏腻地让人反胃的唇舌，最后他们终于开始恬不知耻地在他身上摩擦阴茎。他的腿被抬起，被以一个快要折断他脊柱的角度向两边分开，两根手指莽撞地戳上他身后的入口，他下意识地瑟缩了一下，然后听到有人倒吸了一口气。

    "他妈的，"有个粗噶的声音狠狠啐了一口，"裹得那么像模像样，到头来还是个婊子。"他身边的人发出附和的大笑，于是很快有一个冰凉的异物顶上他的入口。"上面喝了三杯，看看下面能灌多少？"于是Gilver知道那是个长颈的酒瓶，份量不轻的瓶口粗暴地捅开他的入口，佣兵们的哄笑声淹没了老板的骂声。Gilver的腰臀被更高地抬起，冰凉的烈酒很快消失在他的身体深处，灼烧一样的触感飞快在粘膜上蔓延，即使是Gillver也不禁发起抖来，却好像把自己送进身后人的怀抱。"这张嘴灌不进酒，还可以灌点别的东西嘛。"身后这个声音顺势搂住他，恶意地捏起他的下巴用力掰开，一根腥臭的阴茎很快被塞进他的喉咙。他痛苦地吞咽。"操，这小婊子真会吸。"还是那个声音咕哝，又有一根阴茎伸过来在他脸上抽打，"可惜没法教教他怎么把牙齿收好。"这句俏皮话在周围只能急不可耐地在Gillver赤裸的皮肤上摩擦出红印的人中间引起一阵嘘声。

    Gilver没有勃起。他醉得太厉害，也并没有在暴行中获得多少快感。聚焦在他下半身的人们兴味十足地打开一瓶新酒，然后粗暴地揉捏起他安静地躺着的阴茎。"妈的，他就是个天生要被人操的贱人。"佣兵们并不介意在这个话题上大做文章，Gilver的阴茎被揉搓得发红，可是他被阴茎塞住的喉咙里却发不出一声呜咽。缺氧的无力感让他的身体似乎愈发柔软，佣兵们没轻没重的力道留下的散碎淤青和红痕逐渐在他身上积累。而他们还在不慌不忙地拍着他的屁股，在那上面留下逐渐印出血色的指痕。"已经一瓶半了，这张嘴才是真他妈的了不起。"空酒瓶被拔出，被酒液烧得通红的穴口痉挛着，这让没有释放过的佣兵们双眼发红。"他妈的，这个小婊子。"有人骂着，攥住他的脚踝把他强硬地扯出来，被迫从他喉咙里拔出阴茎的人暴怒地咒骂着，Gilver则开始歇斯底里地咳嗽着，贪婪地吸取污浊不堪的空气。然后人们开始扶起他，透明的酒液就从他合不拢的红肿穴口汩汩地流出来，宛如失禁的糟糕感觉和周围轰然炸开的哄笑声烦得他不耐烦地掀开眼皮。模糊不清的视线里是一张张挂着被欲望扭曲的狞笑的脸。

    "小婊子，这么快就被酒瓶子干得失禁了？一会哥哥的大家伙进来你可怎么办？"佣兵们显然没有被他水雾朦胧的眼神吓到，Gilver被按在一张桌子上，胸口贴上桌面的冰凉触感让他发出一声叹息。他被摆弄成臀部高高翘起的姿势，佣兵们得以更好地用眼神轮奸着他曲线惊人的腰窝和臀沟。"看他身后的那个小洞，他妈的，插进去一定爽死了。"有人拉着他脑后的绷带把他的头拉起来，他的嘴里重新被塞入一根阴茎。"哈哈，你不会是怕伏特加烧萎你那根没用的老二吧？"男人们污秽不堪地相互打趣，Gilver厌烦地抓住桌板，却被人一把抓起来，按在自己的阴茎上。他感觉自己的手臂要被别到脱臼了。"这茧子倒是货真价实。"这人咕哝，可是没有人理他，因为刚刚嘲笑别人的那个人已经把自己的阴茎顶上了Gilver还未完全合拢的洞口。

    "操，老子就他妈的给你们证明一下，一群懦夫。"他骂骂咧咧地钳住Gilver的腰，用力捅进去，紧致的洞穴和烈酒一起让这个佣兵发出一声惊叹。"怎么样？你他妈被伏特加烧傻了吗？"他身边的人不耐烦地催促着，Gilver感到自己屁股里的阴茎又往深挺进几分，被烧得肿痛的肉壁被强硬摩擦带来的刺激烧过他的神经。这个人长长吐了口气。"操你的，真爽，你们就在边上眼巴巴看着吧！"他向人群比出中指，人群回以嘘声和更多的中指。没来得及抢先插入Gilver的小洞的阴茎竭力地试图摩擦他的皮肤，在已经快要惨不忍睹的肌肤表面留下一道道淫秽的水痕。Gilver的挣扎被众人合力压制得一干二净，有的人被挤在圈外，只能眼睁睁看着别人如何让小美人的眼角泛起绯红一边疯狂撸动阴茎，内圈的人就仁慈地给他腾开一块皮肤好让他把精液射在上面，没过多久Gilver全身几乎都被各种体液涂抹得满满当当。

    操着他身后洞穴的人被格外紧致的红肿甬道吸得很快就缴了械，他很快被迫不及待的人群挤开，新的阴茎插进可怜兮兮的小洞，前一个人的精液被又快又狠的抽插带出来又重新填回去。捏着Gilver的脸颊强迫他做着深喉的人在他喉咙深处射精，Gilver的呛咳被强硬地打断，刚刚接触一点氧气的喉管又被强迫摩擦起来。他感觉到有人甚至开始爬上桌子，有手指塞进已经开始外翻出血红内壁的洞口，没多久他们开始试图塞入另一根阴茎。Gilver耐心地、克制地、冷静地把所有注意力聚集在压制自己的魔力，这让他表现得好像一个乖巧的任人摆布的性爱娃娃。不是现在，不是现在，他想，给Dante准备的好戏还没有拉开序幕，他精心准备的礼物不能白费。于是他几乎是奇异地心平气和下来，任由这群愚蠢而无知的人类把精液慢他上下的两张嘴。

    而对于佣兵们来说，在他们把他操醒之前他们只需要享受自己的狂欢。黎明前还有些意犹未尽的佣兵们终于被Bobby赶走，Gilver安静地从精液的泥泞中爬起来，身后被操得合不拢的洞穴里混着鲜血的浊液在他凝固着干涸精液的大腿上流下新的痕迹。最后他还是勃起了，长久的痛苦折磨让他的大脑泛起畸形的快感，而佣兵们又兴致勃勃地玩弄了他的阴茎很久，让那个可怜的小家伙从喷出精液到喷出尿液，最后直到什么都吐不出地挺立着，不能释放的快感带来的格外剧烈的挣扎让他们的哄笑声爬上新的高潮。

    Gilver倒并不是很在意这些事。他没有理会尴尬地缩在柜台里、裤裆还顶着帐篷的酒吧老板，拿起一边已经不成样子的衣物和刀就这样赤裸裸地走出去。天未明。他还有的是时间在再见Dante之前把自己打理妥当。在无人的小巷中，已经被染得不成样子的绷带被和他昨晚的衣物扔做一团，始作俑者顿了顿，俯下身从西装的一个小暗兜里摸出被巧妙地藏在那里的一条项链。连他自己都没有意识到地，他把它紧紧地握在手中，然后转身离开。

    一团火焰在他身后燃起，和Dante几乎一模一样的苍白脸颊露出一个纯粹的浅淡微笑。

 


End file.
